Come Get Me
by NightBeast
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are in high school, and Sasuke is the everyday playboy, and every girls fantasy. But Sakura wants to be HIS. Please R&R!
1. Basketball Competition

Title: Come Get Me  
Chapter 1  
Author: NightBeast  
Rating : M

Disclaimer: …….Do I really need to say it?…….I don't own Naruto, nor do I have the privilege of owning any of the characters….no matter how much I wish I did…..then I could change how the series is going……

* * *

"Sasuke has done it again! 3 points in the whole!" Sasuke announced, rubbing his shot in his team mates' faces. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke were playing 2 on 2. Shikamaru and Neji were on the same team, Sasuke and Naruto were on the same team. Choji was there, too, but he had opted to sit out and eat some snacks.

"Stop showing off, Uchiha. Save it for the game." Neji said, dribbling the ball around Naruto. He went up for the shot, and out of nowhere, Sasuke came up and knocked the ball out of his hands.

"You just got rejected!" Naruto called out, laughing.

Neji just growled, clearly pissed at Sasuke.

"Aww, come on Neji! It's just a game!" Sasuke said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever." Neji said. "I think we should call it a day."

"Sounds good to me!" Shikamaru seconded. "I'm beat."

"Both literally and figuratively, eh, Shikamaru?" Naruto joked.

"Shut up, Naruto." Shikamaru said, ready to punch Naruto in the face.

"You all could really use some help." a female voice called.

"Really, Sakura?" Naruto called back, turning to face the five girls coming their way.

"Yes, Naruto, really." Sakura stated, her hand on her hip. "I've been beating you since we were in diapers!"

"You five really think that you can take us on?" Sasuke asked, clearly doubtful. They were girls after all.

"Oh no. We want to join you." Sakura said. "We need the practice."

"And how do you think the teams should be split?" Neji asked.

"Me, Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru against TenTen, Temari, Sasuke and Naruto. Ino can't play because she sprained her ankle, and we want her completely healed before the season starts." Sakura said, sending Ino an apologetic smile.

The guys all looked at each other. After a second, Shikamaru turned and said, "Looks like you're on." He walked over to the bench and took off his shirt. The other guys followed suit.

"Try not to be too paralyzed, girls." Naruto called out.

The girls just smirked and walked over to the bench, bags in hand. They started to lift their shirts off but it got really quiet all of a sudden. They turned around and saw the guys looking at them, their jaws on the floor. When Naruto's face turned red, Temari smirked. "Try not to be too paralyzed, Naruto." she mockingly called out.

"Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Don't pay them any mind, Hinata. You'd think that they've never seen girls in sports bras before." Sakura said, talking her shirt off. "Let's go, girls."

xxxXXXxxx (35 minutes later) xxxXXXxxx

"Wow, Neji! Since the girls joined your team, you aren't losing!" Naruto said.

The score was Neji's team 60, Sasuke's 56. Sakura proved to be the female version of Sasuke on the court (no wonder considering they grew up together as next door neighbors, and they play basketball and other sports together ALL the time). She even blocked a couple of his shots, but he could never touch hers. He was getting extremely pissed at her for it, especially because it wasn't just them playing two on two in one of their backyards, it was in front of their friends.

Sakura had the ball, she was at the half court line, dribbling down the center lane. She saw Hinata open, so she passed the ball to her. She went to the left wing, staying open in case there wasn't a clear shot and the ball needed to be passed back out. Neji came around Hinata, so she passed the ball to him. He went up for the shot and Sakura saw Sasuke charging, so she shouted, "Neji! Back!" He was in mid-shot, saw that Sasuke was coming, and passed the ball to her. She was at the three point line, and shot it, not seeing Sasuke had changed course, and was now coming after HER. The ball was airborne, and next thing she knew, she was on the ground, flattened by Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, gasping is air.

"Yes?"

"This isn't football!" Sakura yelled, punching him in the arm.

"It's good!" Naruto yelled. "Unbelievable Sakura!"

"Even if it hadn't gone in, we still would've won Uchiha!" Sakura said.

Sasuke just stared down into her face, and he felt something shift in his mind, like his world just got altered, and his future had drastically changed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his face a mask of confusion. "Are you ok? Do you…enjoy smushing Sakura?"

Sasuke's face flushed, and in his hurry to get up, he raised himself up, his hips connecting with hers, and they both froze. Sakura looked up into his eyes, and he saw shock clearly painted across her face. 'Ah, shit!' he silently cursed. His body was reacting to hers, and the proof was very visible-and hard!-against her.

Naruto, not realizing what was happening, pulled Sasuke up. "Lazy ass!"

"I was going to get off-I mean up!" Sasuke said, realizing the implication of what he said. His face was still crimson. He turned and offered a hand to Sakura. "I'm sorry." He meant for his…reaction, too.

"Yeah, it's cool." Sakura said, her eyes saying she felt undecided about it.

Sasuke hated his reaction to her. He had a girlfriend, and Sakura had been one of his best friends and practically one of the guys to him since he could remember! It had always been him, Sakura, and Naruto. Sometimes they would all get together, him, Sakura, Naruto, Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, and Choji but that was for weekend events or something. They all went to the same school, so they'd always eaten lunch and had a couple classes together. Temari's brothers, Kankero and Gaara, hung out with them rarely, and Sasuke didn't really care. Karin, his current girlfriend, would kill him if she'd known that he was thinking about Sakura…romantically.

"Sakura, you're awesome!" Naruto was exclaiming, giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura said happily.

"You girls can play with us any time!" Naruto exclaimed, his voice full of humor.

Ok, so maybe he _did understand what had happened. Sasuke and Sakura and their faces went red, but thankfully no one saw._

"_Sakura, do you want a ride home?" Sasuke asked._

"_Sure." Sakura said, as she went to get her stuff together and walked to her car. "I'm driving though." Sakura said, knowing that he'd let her. As they grew up, they'd been best friends. It helped that they lived next door to each other. As soon as they were old enough to drive, they took turns driving each other to school and other functions._

"_I knew you'd say that." He tossed her the keys._

_They got in and Sakura made a stop at the store. "I'm gonna get the usual." She looked in her bag for money._

_Sasuke handed her a twenty. "Pay me back later."_

"_Ok. Even though I think it's your turn to buy." She got out before he could say anything, got her items, paid the cashier, and came out ten minutes later. She tossed her purchases in his lap. He looked in it and grinned. "Really?"_

"_I was going to share it with you, but forget it." She said teasingly._

_He just laughed at her and took out the Snickers bar that he knew was for him. _

"_The red one is yours. Don't touch mine." She said, referring to the Gatorades. She sounded serious, too. He knew that she was joking, though, so he didn't pay her any attention. _

"_I take it that the Butterfinger's yours, too?" _

"_Duh!"_

_He opened her Gatorade for her and held his and hers so she could drink as she drove. This had been their ritual for three years now._

"_You excited for senior year to start tomorrow?" Sasuke asked._

"_Yes and no." She looked at him. "Do you and Karin have all of your events and functions planned?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Classes, sports, rides?"_

"_Oh, not really." Sasuke paused. "Karin and I might not be together for much longer."_

"_Oh." was all Sakura could think of to say._

"_Yeah."_

_Sakura finally pulled into his driveway, parked the car in the garage, and turned it off. "See ya around, and thanks for the ride." She grabbed her stuff and walked to her house._

_

* * *

_

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

_So what do you think?! Please!!! Let me know!!!!!_

_~NightBeast_


	2. Ready or Not

Title: Come Get Me

Chapter 2

Author: NightBeast

Rating : M

Disclaimer: …….Do I really need to say it?…….I don't own Naruto, nor do I have the privilege of owning any of the characters….no matter how much I wish I did…..then I could change how the series is going……

* * *

Sasuke sat in his room, looking at his picture of when Sakura, Naruto, and he had been best friends. They still were, but ever since Karin and Hinata had come on the scene, or any girl for that matter, they'd drawn apart. They all still did stuff, just the three of them, but it just wasn't the same since Sakura never had a date, and he and Naruto did.

Naruto used to tease Sasuke about having a crush on Sakura, and Sasuke, not wanting to ruin their friendship, denied it, going out with girls one after the other. It had built up his reputation as the "playboy" or "bad boy" around school. There wasn't a single girl who didn't want him. As the years faded, and Sakura became more and more boyish, his attention was already on which girl he was going to go after that week. He forgot all about her as a girl until today, when he felt her body against his. "Damn but she grew up. She definitely didn't look like she would have THAT underneath all those baggy clothes." He said, more to himself and his walls. He pictured her when she'd first taken off her shirt. He felt himself go hard just remembering it. She had a very nice rack…

"Huh?" a male voice asked. "Who?"

Sasuke turned, startled. "Naruto? Knock!"

"You were just talking about Sakura. And yes, she has." Naruto said, walking to Sasuke's bed, sitting down.

"What do you want?" his angry tone matched his angry look.

"Why aren't you with Sakura?" Naruto demanded, not even paying attention to his black mood. "You should have been dating her for the past 18 years instead of the hundreds of other girls. Especially instead of Karin. She's so fake I'm surprised she's breathing!"

"Karin is drop dead gorgeous. Not to mention the sex is phenomenal."

"So? Can you actually stand her? The sex could be ten times BETTER with Sakura." Naruto said, unimpressed with his sex life.

"It's more complicated than that."

"Bull shit." Naruto scoffed.

"I can't just break it off with her! I'd need a reason!" Sasuke exclaimed, then realized he'd blown his cover.

"So you want to, eh?" Naruto asked, smiling. "I'll write down what to say for you, buddy. I can't let you two keep doing this to yourselves."

"Naruto-!" Sasuke shouted, but stopped when he realized this would be good for him. "Fine."

Naruto found a piece of paper and began writing. He handed the paper to Sasuke, and his jaw dropped. "Call her with this speech?! What are you, crazy?!" Sasuke was shocked and appalled.

"Do it. NOW."

Sasuke pulled out his cell and hit the speed dial.

"Hello?" a female voice purred.

"Hi. I'm calling to tell you that we can't be together anymore. I don't like you, and the sex sucks. I think of other girls when I'm with you because you don't turn me on. Your breath stinks and I think that you're really ugly."

"You bastard! I hate you! We are SO over!" Karin shrieked.

"That was relatively easy. Sasuke said, surprised.

"Yep. Now, go get Sakura!" Naruto got up, pulled Sasuke up, and launched him out of his bedroom. "GO!"

Sasuke just shook his head. He had a lot of things to do before he could go over there, and he needed to let his friend know that he couldn't just push him out of his own room without a consequence.

* * *

Sakura was exhausted. Her mind was on overdrive too. Playing basketball with Sasuke was awesome, she'd always loved it. Hell, she'd always loved HIM! Ever since he'd started coming over to play in her sandbox, or teased her as he watched her playing with her dolls. After the first day he had come and invited himself over, they had been inseparable. Their parents became fast friends, and soon they did everything together. Their parents made her as the one exception whenever Sasuke had Naruto over and wanted them both to spend the night. Which is why they all three became friends. He even slept over her house! It was crazy how often they'd been together.

She fell face-down onto the bed, her mind going back to today. She'd felt energized when she'd seen the boys playing, having already guessed that Sasuke was winning. She'd played enough with him over the years and she'd learned all of his tricks, even figuring out how to get past him and elude him. None of his guy friends had ever seen (or known for that matter) that they played, or she could beat him. They've only seen her play, but just for fun. She'd never wanted to go out for the team until this year. She wanted to beat him, only to take him down a peg or two. She didn't count on him tackling her, or knowing he'd react to her in that way. She'd been floored! As they were driving home, she'd thought of a plan to get him to act on wanting her. On making HER his girl. She would become exactly like his other girlfriends: drop-dead gorgeous. She would even compete to be the captain of the cheerleading squad. She'd been going to parties all summer, and had personally loved beating Karin at everything. She knew that she'd get captain. Football season kicked off this Friday, and they'd all planned on the pep rally.

"Sasuke, ready or not, cuz here I come!" She said, going to her closet.

TO BE CONTINUED!

A.N.

Hopefully this isn't boring anyone. I have most of the story already written, I just need to find the time to type it up! I promise, it'll get better, and if anyone has any ideas, feel free to let me know them! I'd love to incorporate them into my story! Also, this chapter was more of a reflection chapter, so this will be the only chapter this short! Promise!

~NightBeast

PLEASE R&R! I love hearing from you!

End Chapter 2


	3. Drive to School

Title: Come Get Me

Chapter 3

Author: NightBeast

Rating : M

Disclaimer: …….Do I really need to say it?…….I don't own Naruto, nor do I have the privilege of owning any of the characters….no matter how much I wish I did…..then I could change how the series is going……

* * *

Sasuke sat in the car, honking his horn. "Come on! We're going to be late!" He was starting to grow impatient, and he was about to just leave her!

He looked out his window and his mouth dropped. Sakura had just walked out of her house, and it looked like she wasn't wearing any clothes! Her skirt should've been illegal, and her shirt was a scrap of cloth practically painted onto her body! Her hair hung down her back, nearly to her waist, and she didn't have any make up on. Her choice of shoes were these heels that looked lethal, but she looked gorgeous!

He let his mind wander....  
_Sakura had her hair down and the wind was blowing wildly behind her. She had the sexiest smile in the world pasted on her face, and it was directed towards him. She walked to the car gracefully, and it was like watching poetry in motion. He felt himself grow hard just imagining what she would do when she got in the car. She opened the passenger door, got in, turned toward him and gave him this sultry look._

_"Come here, big boy."_

_He didn't move fast enough for her apparently because she grabbed his shirt front and crushed her mouth to his. She climbed over and straddled him, grinding her hips against him. She slid her tongue into his mouth, mating wildly with his..._

"Sorry, Sasuke. I was grabbing breakfast." He was jolted out of his fantasy. Even though she didn't look like the Sakura he knew, she still acted like it. She tossed him her other pop tart.

"Thanks." He had to force his mouth to close, and will his hand to accept the food.

"What's your first class?" She asked, and his gaze instantly went to her legs as she got in. _Focus, Uchiha. Focus on the road._

"P.E." _And I'm going to need a really, REALLY, cool shower first!_

"Awesome! Mine, too!"

_Wonderful. Make that after, too._ "Cool."

"What period do you have lunch?"

"6th." _Please don't say it._

"Mine's 6th, too!" Sakura laughed. "Did you copy my schedule like you used to in middle school?"

_I hope not. I'll be in bad shape all day!_ "Sure. Why wouldn't I?"

Sakura laughed again. "You better not be taking Home Economics or health with me."

_Thank God!_ "Nope. I would never take either."

"What are your other classes?"

"English, Calc, Government." _Almost there._

"When's your English class?"

"Last." _Oh shit!_

"Really? That's rather interesting. You'll be seeing me there, too."

He pulled into the parking lot. _FINALLY!_ "That's cool. I'll look forward to it!" He parked the car. "You waiting til I'm out of practice or are you going home with one of the girls?"

"I'll be here when your out, so don't leave without me!" Sakura got out of the car. "Well, I'll see you in gym!" _Damn skirts and long legs! Especially on one of your best friends!_

"Yep." _I'm gonna die._ He watched her walk away, and he literally felt all of his blood drain south. _Ah shit._

* * *

Sakura smiled to everyone as she walked to her girls. "Hey guys!"

"You're looking extremely whorish today!" Ino said cheerfully.

"Why thank you!" Sakura replied happily.

"Are you finally going after him?!?!" Temari shouted, getting excited at the prospect. Finally.

"Maybe." Sakura said coyly. "You guys should go after your guys, too!"

"We would turn this school upside down!" Hinata said.

"You already have Naruto, so you don't really have anything to do!" Sakura said, laughing.

"Oh, but I wanna give him a run for his money." Hinata said, and all the girls were shocked. What happened to innocent and shy?

"Should we do a make-over tonight?" Sakura asked, suddenly filled with excitement.

"YES!" Ino exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"At who's house?" Temari asked.

"Well, Sakura's mansion would be perfect, but since she lives next to Sasuke, it's out of the question." Ino said.

"Temari has the next biggest house, but she also has Kankero and Gaara living there." Sakura said. "So that rules out hers, as well."

"Neji lives with me, so that won't work." Hinata said.

"Looks like it's my house ladies." Ino said.

The bell rang, signaling the 5 minute warning.

"Got to go! Gym class with Sasuke!" She said, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Heaven help that poor man!" Temari said.

* * *

Sasuke got to the door of the gym and out of nowhere Karin pounced on him.

"You bastard! What kind of guy dumps his super hot, popular girlfriend and drives to school the next day with some…some whore?!" Karin shouted at him.

Sasuke turned on her. "Don't you dare _EVER _call her that _EVER_ again!" His voice just barely contained his wrath.

Karin was even more enraged. "So now you're sticking up for her?!"

"Who I do or don't stick up for is none of your business!" Sasuke said. "It's OVER, Karin. Leave. Me. Alone." he said, pronouncing each word slowly. Sasuke went to move around her but stopped when she spoke.

"Oh, but your new little toy is going down. She won't ever know what hit her. Literally." Karin said, her voice filled with revenge and malice.

Sasuke was about to say something, but Sakura came up behind her. She leaned in close and said, "Oh really?"

Karin jumped a foot. "Damn! Where did you come from?!" She said, her hand at her chest. You could see her heart about to pop out of her chest, too.

"I come from out of nowhere, and I'll come at you from all angles. It's you who needs to watch your back. I'm done sitting back and watching things happen. I'm here now and I'm ready to fight." Sakura said, passing Karin and opening the gym door. "See you after school." She paused, then said sweetly, "Oh, and don't be late." She disappeared inside the doors.

Karin just stared after her, shocked speechless.

"Bye, Karin." Sasuke went into the gym, amused and confused. _What the hell just happened?_

"Sasuke, wait!" Karin called.

He stopped, but didn't turn.

"Why?" She asked, her voice forlorn and dejected.

"It's just not going to work out between us. In a sense, I have always thought about other women. Another woman to be specific. It wasn't right to put you through that, so please, just listen to me when I say that it's over. I don't want to cause you further hurt or pain. You'll find someone else who is ten times better than me." Sasuke said, and before she could say anything else, he closed the door. Both to the gym and on his past with Karin. He wanted to move on, and this time, he wanted to choose the right girl. It was nothing against Karin, but she could never be Sakura. Perhaps one day, they might actually be friends. It would be pushing it for him to hope that her and Sakura would ever get along. He chuckled to himself. _Oh what problems I weave for myself!_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

A.N.

Hopefully this was a good lenth and not too short....

I have the next chapter ready to go! Just need to type it up ^_^  
But I was wondering if I should write about their first "official" school day...the next chapter that I have skips right to after school. So let me know if you want their school day ^_^

~NightBeast


	4. School

Title: Come Get Me

Chapter 4: School

Author: NightBeast

Rating : M

Disclaimer: …….Do I really need to say it?…….I don't own Naruto, nor do I have the privilege of owning any of the characters….no matter how much I wish I did…..then I could change how the series is going……

* * *

Sasuke got into the locker room and was pissed to see Naruto and Shikamaru there. "What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

"We're just here to keep you company." Shikamaru answered sweetly.

"Well, I don't want your damn company!" Sasuke answered hotly. _Great. Just great. My friends are going to piss me off, and I'm going to go through gym class with a huge erection!_ Sasuke ripped off his shirt, and threw off his pants and put his gym clothes on in a hurry. After he got dressed, he stormed out of the locker room. The gym teacher, who was sitting on the bench, jumped at the loud noise. "Is there a problem, Sasuke?"

"No."

"Then don't break my gym doors!" the teacher shouted.

Sasuke muttered darkly, and Naruto and Shikamaru laughed. He turned and glared at them, and they wisely stopped.

High laughter floated on the air over to him, and he turned to see who was happy during his gloom, prepared to punch someone in the face. He should have known that it was Sakura, amidst a group of girls. He looked her up and down, noticing her choice of apparel. She just had to wear booty shorts! And a tighter than appropriate gym shirt! _Of all the rotten luck!_ She looked over at him and smiled. Was it just him or did it look like she was giving him an invitation?! _This is going to be torture!_

"Alright class, let's get ready to warm up! We're gonna play some volleyball today!" The teacher said. He divided up the class after they had finished stretching individually. _Go figure! Sakura's on my team! Why?! What did I do wrong?!_ The teacher placed them all on the court. He was placed in the back, Sakura was in the front row, and Naruto and Shikamaru were on his team, too. _Hell on earth has never been more clear to me._

He got to serve first, there team having won the toss, and he got a couple over before the other team managed to return it without them being able to hit it. He had to literally force himself to not look at Sakura's butt because she was bent over a very appealing angle. Some other guys noticed because he heard someone comment, "I'd tap that in a heartbeat!" His friend snickered, and Sasuke wanted to punch his face in. Before he could move, the teacher blew the whistle, signaling that the other side could serve. _You punks are lucky,_

Someone on the other side served the ball, and it went to Naruto, he bumped it up, Shikamaru set it, and Sakura ran up and spiked it, jumping high into the air. Sasuke was impressed by what had just happened, noticing, and of course appreciating, Sakura's body formation as she went up, the arch of her body as she spiked it, the way her butt stuck out after she spiked it. He was so focused on appreciating her body that he missed the whistle and was jostled out of his reminiscing about her body form, and when Naruto shouted, "Sasuke!" he jumped into action, but Sakura had stepped back, trying to cover for him. They both ran into each other, this time _she_ was the one who knocked _him_ down. She landed on top of him, her legs straddling him.

"Are you ok?!" Sakura asked, her hands pressed into his chest.

_If you weren't squishing my balls, I would be!_ "Yes."

"You sure?" She asked, eyebrows drawn together in concern.

"Yes." He heard a few snickers, and decided to ignore the obscene comments.

"Alright you two! Let's stop dry humping and get back to the game!" The teacher shouted, and they both blushed.

* * *

Sakura tried to recover after what had happened during gym. She was barely able to focus, her thoughts on Sasuke and how they had fit together perfectly. She went through her morning classes in a daze, and was surprised to find that lunch time was already here!

"Sakura! Good volleyball game today!" Naruto called, holding hands with Hinata as they walked through the cafeteria. Sakura envied them because they knew that they liked each other, and they both only had eyes for each other, no one else. She was that way, but the guy she liked didn't think of her that way and he didn't know.

"Naruto, you're in Sakura's gym class?" Hinata asked, winking at Sakura.

"Yeah, Sasuke and Shikamaru are, too." Naruto replied, spilling her secret even though he didn't know he just had.

"Sakura, you never mentioned-!" Hinata exclaimed, then stopped herself. "Wow, that's pretty cool." She finished lamely, afraid of the glare Sakura just sent her.

"I can't believe we're all in the same gym class, either!" Sakura exclaimed, clearly not surprised.

"Hey Sasuke! Over here!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, shut the hell up. No one asked you to shout my name, and I don't appreciate it." Sasuke muttered crossly at him.

"You're an extreme sour puss today!" Naruto exclaimed, accidentally knocking Sakura's tray, causing her apple to roll off. Not even stopping to think, she bent over and picked it up, forgetting her back was to Sasuke.

_Oh. My. God._ Sasuke had all he could do to restrain himself. _Think happy thoughts. Keep thinking those happy thoughts. Don't think THOSE happy thoughts. Think of…basketball, football, anything but THAT!_

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Naruto asked innocently. "You look like you're about to die or something."

He glared at Naruto, the fiercest glare he's ever issued to anyone, and the only thing Naruto does is laugh. He LAUGHS. _Stupid. Idiot. _

"I'm going to go sit down. Sakura, would you like to join me?" Hinata asked, linking her arm through Sakura's. "We'll catch up with you boys later." As soon as they were out of earshot, Hinata squealed. "Did you see Sasuke's face?!"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, not catching on.

"After you bent over." Hinata said, then realized that Sakura really didn't know. "Girl, your ass hung out of that skirt for all the world to see! Well, mainly one man. Sasuke Uchiha. What do you have under that?" Hinata asked, and Sakura was shocked!

"Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed. "You dirty pervert! Naruto's rubbing off on you!" Sakura said, laughing. "I have on a black lacy thong, what else?"

Hinata gave her the classic fish face. Her mouth opened, then shut, then opened, then shut, but no words came out. Finally she asked, "Are you serious?!"

"Of course. I do own some." Sakura said, blushing.

"So THAT'S why he got…horny like that!" Hinata said, causing Sakura to blush even more. "Oh, Sakura! I definitely underestimated you!" Hinata said, laughing.

* * *

Sasuke walked to English class, trying to get there on time. He wanted to get there after Sakura though, so he didn't have to watch her come in. He was out of breath from having run to class at the last second. He walked into the door, and breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God the teacher's not here yet!"_ He looked around, and sure enough, Sakura was already there, but had a whole bunch of guys near her at her desk! _Damn it! Get the hell away from her!_ He mentally screamed, wanting nothing more than to go up to them, and punch them through a wall.

Sasuke's imagination took him away…_He walked into the classroom, scoping out his enemy, trying to cover every base. He found her, in the midst of a group of guys who were hitting on her. Fury boiled up inside him, causing him to act without thinking. He marched up to the 'leader,' grabbed him by the collar, and shook him. 'Just what the hell do you think you're doing, preying on a young girls innocence like this?!' he shouted angrily._

'_We didn't mean to insult her, she was just so hot sitting there, practically begging for attention in that outfit!' the guy whined, trying to get out of a beating._

'_Well, not today.' Sasuke said, then proceeded to punch him, as if he were a punching bag…_

"Sasuke? Is there a problem?" Sakura asked, calling out to him, and interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked, looking at her blankly.

"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just wondering…" She said, a sad note coming into her voice.

He instantly felt like an asshole, but before he could say anything, the teacher came in, and started class. He looked over at her, and chose the seat next to hers. He glared at the guy sitting there, and after he moved, Sasuke sat. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"It's ok." she whispered back.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. _Everything's under control._

_Or so he thought…_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

A.N.  
So, let me know what you think!

R&R of course!

Was this chapter long enough?

~NightBeast


	5. Practice

Title: Come Get Me

Chapter 5: Practice

Author: NightBeast

Rating : M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and am not sure I like where it's leading….but that's neither here nor there ~_^

A.N.

I am trying not to bash Karin, and I don't like to in any of my stories. I thought I did a pretty good job of not bashing her in my story Heart of Ice, which I am publishing the last chapter by the end of the week this week (silent cheering for myself!!!). If you feel that I am, please let me know. I try not to!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sakura got ready for cheer practice that afternoon. She'd talked to the coach before gym, and she'd found out that she was the captain. Karin still didn't know. In fact, none of the girls did. Hell, her friends didn't know that she even wanted to be a cheerleader, let alone that she'd made team captain!

"Sakura?! You're here very early!" the coach said. "I like it!"

"Thanks, coach." Sakura said.

"Let's get ready to practice!" Karin called out, then stopped. "Where is everyone?!"

"They still have fifteen minutes, Karin." the coach said. "It's good that you're both here. I need to tell you both something." When Karin smirked, the coach continued, "I've already talked to Sakura about it, but it's good to tell you with her here, Karin." Sakura stood there, patiently waiting for the coach to continue, trying so hard to be the bigger person and not rub the fact that she got captain and Karin didn't. "However, there is something that I didn't tell you, Sakura. I made a decision." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I've decided to make Sakura the head captain." When she saw Karin about to blow up, she held up a hand. "Karin, during basketball when Sakura's playing, you're captain."

"Yes, coach." she said, barely concealing her anger.

"And if I sense any kind of misconduct, you will be off the team, understand?" the coach said, giving Karen a pointed look.

Yes, coach." she said, dejectedly.

The doors opened, and lots of girls streamed in. "Now, let's get ready to practice!"

* * *

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru exclaimed, catching up to him.

Sasuke was jogging around the track, not really wanting to talk. "What?"

"The cheerleaders just came out!" Naruto exclaimed, happily trotting beside them.

"And?" Sasuke asked, wondering why he should care.

"Take a look." Shikamaru said.

"I already know Karen's over there. No matter what you guys try to do, I'm not interested in her any more, and I'm not going to drool over her." Sasuke said, trying to get over this situation, once and for all.

"There's a new recruit. Take a look. Tall, total knockout, pink hair. Take a look." Shikamaru said, laughing.

Sasuke grumbled something under his breath, thinking that they were messing with him. He turned his head, and fulfilled every classic guy reaction. He stumbled, causing himself to fall, ending with his face first in the ground. He just laid there, too stunned to move.

"Looks like our little girl grew up, eh, Sasuke?" Naruto joked.

"Shut the hell up, Uzamaki." Sasuke growled.

"Gentlemen, if you want to have your gab session and continue to gawk over the cheerleaders, you can do extra laps at the end of practice." their said, coming up to them.

"Sorry, coach." Naruto said.

"We were noticing how energetic they are, and wondering how we could be that way." Shikamaru added.

"I just lost my footing. I think that there was a rock or something." Sasuke finished lamely.

"Don't let it happen again." the coach said, walking away.

"Sakura…..is a………cheerleader?!" Sasuke exclaimed. _This couldn't be true. Why would she do that?!_

* * *

_END CHAPTER 5_

* * *

Sorry about the wait and the shortness, I wanted to post this and am working hurriedly on the next one ^_^

I'll try to write faster!

~NightBeast


End file.
